Joyeux noël !
by hermy-7
Summary: Apollo va donner son cadeau de noël à Vera... un p'tit Pollo/Vera pour noël, parce qu'il faut bien fêter ça !


Et voilà le Pollo/Vera tant promis !

Je vous l'ai gardé bien au chaud jusqu'à noël !

…

La vérité c'est que je viens de l'écrire u__u

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan pour les kidnapper à Capcom ^_^)

* * *

Apollo souffla pour la énième fois de la journée, sentant ses membres trembler. Il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser, non ? Il serra le paquet plus fort dans ses bras, et accéléra le pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire froid ! Il en frissonnait, malgré ses vêtements chauds. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas à cause du froid. Les flocons défilaient autour de lui, des flocons blancs, tout blancs, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer la neige ! Mais bien sûr, il _l'_aimait encore plus, _elle_. Rien que d'y penser, il sourit. Oui, notre cher Apollo était bien amoureux. « Hahaha ! Apollo, c'est pour qui ce cadeau ? C'est pour moi ? Naaan, il fallait pas ! J'ai déjà eu pleiiiins de choses ce matin ! Papa m'a bien gâtée tu sais ! ». Il en riait encore, tout en tremblant dans la neige et le froid, et colla le fameux cadeau contre lui. Il savait bien que Trucy se doutait que ce paquet n'était pas pour elle, mais plutôt pour... _une_ autre. « Notre Apollo n'est plus un petit ! Ça grandit trop vite les enfants... » s'était moqué la légende, ce Phoenix Wright. Grrr... il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il lui avait lancé cette phrase, juste avant de quitter l'agence. Et en ce moment, il devait être bien au chaud dans cette maudite agence, en train de déguster son vin tout en faisant du pseudo-yoga sur sa nouvelle balance board, tout en croyant perdre du poids en faisant ses jeux ridicules !

Il expira encore une fois. Il était bien trop angoissé. Résultat : il s'énervait contre tout et tout le monde. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez de cran ? Peut-être devrait-il retourner à l'agence ? …... Pour se faire ridiculiser par ce Wright ?! Pas question ! Il devinait déjà ses paroles : « Alors, déjà de retour Polly ? Tu t'es dégonflé ? Alors je peux avoir le cadeau ? ».

Rien que d'y penser il accéléra le pas jusqu'à courir presque. Il le fera ! Pour rien au monde il ne s'arrêtera. Car il ne pouvait pas laisser à Wright une nouvelle occasion de le ridiculiser.

Même si son plan ne marchait pas, il lui donnerait au moins son présent de noël, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Phoenix n'aurait pas l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Pas cette fois.

Il arriva devant le studio Misham. Là où _elle_ vivait. _Elle._

D'un pas décidé, il avança jusqu'au pas de sa porte et sonna. Elle lui ouvrit, un chocolat chaud à la main, un pinceau chargé d'acrylique rouge dans l'autre. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

Et il se souvint des paroles qu'il se répétait sans cesse depuis une bonne semaine. De son _plan_. _« Lui souhaiter joyeux noël, entrer, lui donner son cadeau, attendre qu'elle apporte un chocolat chaud, lui complimenter sur le tableau qu'elle est en train de finir, s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser tendrement avant de lui déclarer mes sentiments. ». _Mon dieu que ces paroles semblaient loin ! Surtout devant ses yeux, si beaux et envoutants.

-J...j...joyeux no- ?!!

Mais Vera emprisonnait déjà ses lèvres des siennes. Il laissa tomber le paquet sous la surprise. Et ce dernier rejoignit le pinceau et les éclats de porcelaine qui gisaient déjà au sol, mêlés au chocolat brulant et à l'acrylique couleur sang, une vraie scène de crime !

Ce tableau de noël était le plus beau que Vera ait jamais imaginé. Le plus simple aussi. Si simple qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé à le peindre. Deux amoureux s'embrassant sous le gui, un soir de noël.

Mais ça n'était pas une œuvre faite de gouache ou encore d'aquarelle, c'était une scène réelle, qui lui arrivait à elle, à eux. Elle avait même lâché ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, par surprise.

Mais lorsque, lors du mariage, elle en parla à Apollo, il lui assura que c'était bien elle qui l'avait embrassé en premier, elle lui répliqua que c'était plutôt lui qui lui avait déposé ce baiser sur ses lèvres, et qu'elle n'était pas encore devenue folle, non mais !

* * *

Qui a embrassé l'autre en premier ? Encore un mystère à résoudre. Comme s'il y en avait pas assez !

Joyeux noël à tous ! J'espère que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux ! (moi j'ai eu la wii avec sa balance board, ça m'a bien inspiré XD).

Ah ! Et pour la question « Qui a embrassé l'autre en premier ? » je réponds : ben en fait c'est le fantôme il a poussé Vera et Apollo l'un contre l'autre ! ….

….....

…..

..

C'est bon, je sors u___u...

..

.


End file.
